Generally, an autonomous system (AS) of an operator includes the following three types of devices: a provider edge (PE) device, a border router (BR), and a provider (P) device. The PE device is a network-side edge device of the autonomous system, is connected to a customer edge (CE) device, and is configured to access a user service. The BR is a border router of the autonomous system, and is configured to advertise a route between ASs.
The Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) is generally used for routing control between ASs of different operators. Different ASs are connected to each other by using a BR. When traffic needs to be adjusted and controlled (for example, some BRs or links are overloaded and congested, whereas some BRs or links are underloaded and idle), an operator generally needs to manually analyze traffic distribution and configure a routing policy, to adjust and control traffic flowing into and out of an AS managed by the operator. In addition, such manual configuration needs to be performed one by one on a related BR of the AS of the operator. This is laborious and time consuming.